memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deneb
There must be more than one Deneb system There must be more than one Deneb system. Because in both Star Trek The Animated Series episode number 17 "The Pirates of Orion" and in the The Next Generation episode number 1 "Encounter at Fairpoint" ships enter the Deneb system. However in a removed scene of Star Trek: Nemesis (seen on the DVD) Picard says to the new first officer that their new mission is exploring the Deneb system. Quote: "It should prove interesting. It´s a place where... where no man has gone before." But he has already been there, and so has the NCC-1701 too! Anyone who has a solution for this dilemma? -- unsigned :I have a solution for the Deneb Problem. :The Bajoran System was visited alot and was owned by the Cardassians for many years, yet not one ship, save the ancient bajoran ships, encountered the wormhole. :My point is, there may be new things in the Deneb system (wether it be very crowded with many planetary things or what have you) that have not been discovered. :Also, it could have name like Deneb Proxima instead of just Deneb and he could have been shortening it. So there could be a system called Deneb Proxima, Deneb, and Deneb Beta. -- unsigned ::The system mentioned in Nemesis was actually the Denab system, which was intentionally similar sounding to Deneb in order to make a connection to . -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 01:30, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) Ah, but it still doesnt explain the other two, they might be two different systems like Deneb blah blah, and Deneb Blah blee. Revert I'd like to revert this page to this revision. Later edits introduced specific travel times using different warp scales. These are best left vague, because warp speeds are really not that well-defined (see past discussions at the warp scale articles). Any objections? -- Cid Highwind 19:10, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I have no objections. -- From Andoria with Love 23:27, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Seconded. -- BlueMars 23:56, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Origin In the final draft for "encounter at farpoint" http://www.twiztv.com/scripts/nextgeneration/season1/tng-101.txt the planet was not Deneb IV, but Cygnus IV. and The star Deneb is also Alpha Cygni! -- Rami 22:02, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) Deneb Devide Alright this speculation about the Deneb divide has been around for some time now, I respect that it is here too, because there are some good points. it appears to me someone is giving way to much credit to what Picard said in his log, which does outline Deneb at the fringes of space. But I'd like a complete line (not a half line) that supports the idea that Deneb could not be contacted in the 23ed century. Before you reply remember I said that the speculation does belong here, even if only for the fact that there is more then one Deneb in the sky. I just think the phrasing is to leading on MA right now. -- TOSrules 00:45, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) Removed section Removed the following: While Alpha Cygni (tail of the swan) is the most famous Deneb, it is not the only star with the word Deneb in its name. Other existing Denebs are: *Deneb Algiedi (Delta Capricorni, tail of the goat) - 39 light years away *Deneb el Okab (Zeta Aquilae, tail of the falcon) - 83.2 light years away *Deneb Dulfim (Epsilon Delphini, tail of the dolphin) - 359 light years away *Deneb Kaitos (Beta Ceti, tail of Cetus) - 96 light years away *Deneb Kaitos Schemali (Iota Ceti, northern tail of Cetus) - 290 light years away *Deneb Algenubi (Eta Ceti, tail of the south), also called simply Dheneb (note differing spelling) - 118 light years away *Denebola (Beta Leonis, tail of the lion) - 36 light years away The Deneb system was visited in , but it has never been canonically established to which of these stars this system actually belongs to. This section seems speculative, if we don't know which star it is, then let's leave it at that. -- 31dot 19:21, 26 May 2009 (UTC) : The problem here is that the article now reads as if Deneb is Alpha Cygni, when this has never been said for any "Deneb" reference (there was an Alpha Cygn''us'' reference, though, which wasn't referred to as Deneb). I agree that it's speculative, but if it isn't included then the Alpha Cygni information probably shouldn't be either. It should also be pointed out that there is a note on Deneb System that refers to this page as a reference for the Deneb problem. – Gul Marayn 19:51, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Deneb could possibly be any of these, although Denebola is most likely Denobula. RedPanda25 (talk) 19:08, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Farpoint Is there some reason the top of this page lists the "second Farpoint station," having been constructed? As far as I'm aware, there is no canon evidence that a second one was ever constructed. Blair2009 00:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Since no one has responded to my query, I'm gonna go ahead and take that info out. Blair2009 18:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) What does this mean? The last part of the bginfo: Setting aside the (rather obfuscating) grammatical errors, how does Canopus "question" the accuracy of the chart? Is Canopus an entity that can ponder things, use interrogatives, and act as the subject of transitive verbs? I have no knowledge of Deneb, Canopus, or even how to interpret that notorious chart from . This makes me reluctant to try to "correct" the bginfo – I can only point this out. 16:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, it's not very clear. From what I can gather, if you look on the Canopus page, the BG note says that Canopus III is several blocks away from the star it supposedly orbits, so I think the note means that the chart might not be accurate. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Merge Suggestion I did a check of the scripts and transcripts. The Deneb system is not referenced in the cited episodes and film. I am suggesting in this case that this page should be merged with the star Deneb's page.--Memphis77 (talk) 01:47, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Support -- Capricorn (talk) 10:58, August 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Support ( 22:39, August 27, 2016 (UTC)) :::Support: if the system itself isn't referenced, then merge. --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:15, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :::: When was the star referenced? --Alan (talk) 22:08, October 8, 2018 (UTC) The location Deneb is mentioned on the star chart seen in and in subsequent episodes and .--Memphis77 (talk) 12:50, October 9, 2018 (UTC)